


How to fall in love

by Annabug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broken, Depressing, F/M, Fluff, Heart, Heartbreaking, LadyNoir - Freeform, Sad, hello darkness my old friend, jk, more sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabug/pseuds/Annabug
Summary: I came closer, closing the distance between us. I lifted her chin up, looking directly at her beautiful sparkly blue eyes. "Why do you have to stand between us?" He asked Ladybug.





	How to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one shot story. But if people like it I will probably continue it.

She is a hero, the savior of Paris.

And who am I ?

I am a guy who feel in love with a girl every guy dreams about. Everyone knows her, everyone loves her. Ladybug is the strongest, bravest and funniest girl I have ever met. She is nice, beautiful and always there for me.

I wish I could be by her side always.

But I can’t.

I am a guy who is useless as Adrien and just a side kick as Cat Noir. What could possibly make me so special that would make her see me as more than just a partner? Nothing.

I may be a model and a son of a rich designer, but those are the things my father accomplished, and what he wants me to accomplish. I don’t love being a model, but it makes my father “satisfied” so I do it.

I am aware that I have “fangirls” but most of them don’t even know me. They just saw my face on the cover of some magazine and they think they have the whole story.

Ladybug is the only girl that sees me as the person I am, no money, no famous act. With her I am who I want to be.

I am me.

“Another Akuma, Another day saved.”

Her voice dragged me out of my mind. Ladybug looked at me and smiled.

I gave her a sad smile in return.

“Is everything okay Cat ?”  She sounded concerned.

Well now or never. I can’t stand this anymore, being always there next to her, so close but so far away. I need to tell her what I feel, but I am scared. I want more than this partnership, but what if I lose her. It’s better having her beautiful eyes in my life like this, than not having them at all. And yet, I can’t resist to tell her my feelings, what my hear desires.

Do I have to keep this feelings a secret ?

Day and night I wonder what could we be?

I want to be with her. I need her.

“I…I have feelings for you…” I finally said, looking at her.

She stared at me, with her mouth open. She was in shook. I tried my best to pull one of those charming Adrien smiles, but it didn’t work. I guess as Cat Noir I am different. As Adrien I can get any girl apparently, but she will only love me for my fame and look. As Cat Noir, I am not that charming, but people get to see my personality, the real me.

“I am sorry, but we are heroes. We can’t just go on a date.” She explained, looking directly into my eyes.

“We can, without our masks.”

“No one must know who hides behind the mask. Not even us.” She looked away.

I came closer, closing the distance between us. I lifted her chin up, looking directly at her beautiful sparkly blue eyes.  
“Why not?”

“I-I… I already like someone.”

I let go of her chin and stepped back. It was like I have seen a ghost in front of me, I was shaking my head in response, hoping that this wasn’t true. I growled in anger.

Looking back, I see why she rejected me. I am weak. I can’t believe how oblivious I was. Ladybug the savior of Paris, the greatest superhero could never love Cat Noir. I can’t believe I actually thought she felt the same way.

I looked at the ground, cursing myself in my head. I didn’t just ruin my chance with her, but probably also our partnership. Things will be awkward, weird… all because of me. I took a deep breath and turned around. I pulled out my staff, ready to go, but before I disappeared in the darkness I needed to know one thing. I used my last bit of self esteem to ask her.

“Who? Who do you have feelings for?” I nervously asked, still turned away.  

“I don’t know If I should tell you that. I can’t risk you figuring out who I am.”

“Well If it makes you feel any better, I am not even going to try.”

Ladybug took a deep breath.

“Fine then. He’s name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste.”

And with that I left. I used my staff to get to another building and I didn’t stop running.

I didn’t want to stop.

Like I said, Adrien is perfect. Cat Noir is not.

It’s funny, my rival is me. She maybe loves one part of me, but the real part of me, the free part of me is Cat Noir and she doesn’t love both sides. I guess you can say the same for me. I love Ladybug, but I have no idea who the girl behind the mask is.

Sometimes, people just like certain things about you. And even though you love them with all of your heart, you can never live with knowing, that you have to be a certain person to be with someone you love.

It sucks.

But I can’t get mad at her or leave her because she thought me how to fall in Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed it.  
> That way I can know if I should continue it.


End file.
